It's a date!
by speedymans156
Summary: That one night he realizes how much he cares for Ziva, maybe she thinks about him the same way? He decides to ask her on a date. They have to go trough lots of obstacles. Tiva. T for safety. Suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my second story, I am not sure yet if it is a one shot or a long story (you guys decide!) Sorry for all my grammar errors and stuff English isn't my first language...  
Hope you guys like it!! Please R&R**

* * *

Does Tony finally has the confident to tell her he loves her? Ziva .. his partner.. his friend… could there be more? Tony was sitting in his apartment watching an movie, well watching more thinking. Really thinking not _which movie shall I watch__ next_? NO about his live. He doesn't know how he came to this thoughts. Maybe because they had dinner last night. At his house after they watched a movie. Sitting in the couch with his arm on the back. She was lying on his shoulder. While she was lying like that, she fell asleep at his shoulder. He just watched her. It was a perfect date. But it wasn't right? Just two friends having dinner and watch a movie. What is wrong about that? Nothing! That's the problem… Tony looked at the clock 2AM?? He had to be at the office at 7.

He grabbed the DVD out of the recorder and turned off the TV. Then he turns all the lights out and he walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He had already showered earlier, because they had to go through garbage that afternoon. Tony walks into his bedroom with his sweatpants and t-shirt on. He let himself drop on his bed and starts thinking again. Before he knows he was sleeping. He lay there on his bed, his head on his pillow.

* * *

The next morning.

PIEP PIEP PIEP

His alarm was going of. Tony looked at it 9.30.

''SHIT!!''

He has to be on the office at 7 but probably he had been sleeping through his alarm. Tony looked at his cell-phone: 1 missed call from Gibbs, 4 missed calls from McGee, and 7 missed calls from Ziva. She woud have probably saved his as. IF he had answered the call. Did he sleep through his ringtone and alarm? That is impossible! Then Tony remembered he had been drinking last night. Not such a good idea. A hang-over when there is going to be a big criminal at NCIS, really isn't a good idea. Gibbs is going to kill him. With that thought he jumps out of his bed and runs into the bathroom he cleaned himself up and grabbed some clothes, those which were nearby. He runs through the hall way grabs his keys. He stomach was desperate for food. Walking through the door he saw that he didn't have his car keys.

''Aww come an!!! This can't be happening right now''

He runs back into the house and grabs his car keys. Closes the door and drives away in his car. Tony was going to the NCIS headquarters. His radio was turned on. He heard a familiar song. The song where he and Ziva had been dancing on least year at the Christmas party. He should have kissed her then. Only when he was about 2 inches away Gibbs got him out of there and gave him a lecture about rule 12. But that wouldn't stop him right? Well the Christmas party wasn't coming up soon. If him and Ziva getting together could wait 7 whole months. Just them dancing, together, no one blaming them. Perhaps on her birthday or a date. Yes that he would do. Ask her over for dinner and then dance and……. He had arrived at the headquarters. Normally it would take about 20 minutes to NCIS but this time only 10. It looked like he had driving lessons from Ziva. _Ziva……_

* * *

DING

The elevator door opened. Tony comes running out of it. Ziva sees it and she stands up, Tony throws his bag under his desk. She looks at him from down to top, more known as check out. But she didn't let him notice it otherwise he would make some kind of joke from it. Not that she minded that but not now. She came out of her thoughts and walks into him.

''_Where were you??_ Gibbs is going to KILL you!!!''

''I slept through my alarm…''

''And cell-phone!!! I've called you like a couple times ''

''_And cell-phone.. I've called you like a thousand times Zee-vah.''_

McGee came walking out of MTAC heading to the squad room. Gibbs was right behind him. Tony wanted to run, but it was too late for that. He stands there with Ziva standing next to him. She looks like saying something. But she didn't.

''DiNozzo nice from you to join us'' Gibbs walked right into him.

''I am sorry boss, it is just… I …''

''You went drinking again''

''Well... ehhmmm..Yes''

''It wasn't a question''

''Right''

''Well you guys can take the afternoon off''

'''Why?'' Tony was right away sorry for what he asked. Gibbs slapped him. ''All clear boss''

''Good, well the criminal isn't aloud to get out off the isolate cell. He found it so important to kill his 'roommate'. So he has to visit us another time to tell him where he dumped his bodies.''

They all looked at each other. Not hesitating to pack their gear and go home. Vance walked away back to his office, with a tooth pick in his mouth. Gibbs walked to the elevator probably to get some coffee and work on some cold cases before he would go home get drunk and work on his boat. But at the last moment he decided to go to MTAC where he had just been. He stood there on the stairs watching his team take of.

''I am going home right now before someone changes his mind, see you guys tomorrow!''

''Bye McGee.''

''Sleep tight Probie! Ziva wait!!''

Tony was speaking loud so that the whole office could hear him. Ziva stopped, she was already on her way to the elevator. Tony walked up to her.

''Yes Tony…..'' She was dangerously close.

''Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook. Maybe watch a movie or something afterwards?''

''Are you sure?

''100%''

''I mean I was there the day before yesterday. I don't want to be a … ''

''So what?'' Tony heard straight away the song So What from Pink in his head. ''I like it when you are with me..''

'It's a date.'' Ziva blushed, she tried to hide it which wasn't that easy. '' How does 7 am sounds?''

''Great see you then!''

_Did she just __say date?_

He blushed, something he had never done before while he asks someone on a date. Or wasn't it a date? This was different, he was actually thinking that he was in love with her. But what if she doesn't feel the same way about it? And tonight he is going to find out. What will she wear?

_Don't __concentrate on that Anthony.. you've got some cooking to do._

He sees Ziva stepping into the elevator she throws him a big smile. He smiles back. Then he remembers that he is out of food. He has been hungry a lot for the almost 4 days. So first he had to go to the supermarket and buy some flowers. For on the table of course and for Ziva. While he was thinking of al the things he had to do, he grabbed his stuff and also walked to the elevator. Gibbs was staring at him, he had been standing there the whole time on the stairs by MTAC. I_s his agent going to cross the line? _He decides to talk to him about that later.

* * *

Tony jumps out of his car. Walks into the supermarket and buys the stuff he needs. About ten minutes later he walked out of the store. There was definitely someone hitting on him, a gorgeous blond. But he ignored her and continues walking to his car. Something he probably would have never done, if he wasn't that into Ziva. The blond was definitely pissed, but he didn't mind. It was only 12 o'clock so he had plenty of time. Before his date….. While he was driving home he was loudly singing along with a song. He drummed the beat on his steering wheel. Gavin DeGraw song I'm in love with a girl was coming through the speakers. Tony turned up the volume.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every __night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
_

He just loves this song, it actually says everything. Well except for the last 4 lines, but he was working on that.

* * *

When Tony arrived home he first took a shower. A really long shower, so that he had more time to think and because he hadn't showered this morning. Before he knew he was standing under the shower for over 45 minutes. He picked out some clothes for now and for tonight. He wanted it to be perfect. Maybe they could talk about getting together or something? Wait! He was going to fast for himself,

_what if__ she didn't felt the same way_… _Don't bring up that thought.._

Tony was trying to think positive, which wasn't that easy for him to do. Tony was walking into his living room checking out his DVD's

_Which shall we watch to night?_ _Maybe Made of Honor… A bit romantic but also funny.._

Yes, that's was the one they were going to watch tonight. If she wanted of course..

He continues walking to his stereo. He grabs a CD from his collecting and put in it. He got this one from Abby, she just put some numbers on it. Tony had never listened to it, but this felt like the right time to do it. He recognizes the first song out of thousands. The blues brothers with everybody need somebody to love, seriously who hasn't seen that movie or knows that song? He bet that even Ziva has seen it.

_A__nd please remember people –_

Tony was running around his apartment like a fool. Turning up the volume he started to sing alone with the song. Which wasn't the first time today. But he didn't care because he has a date with Ziva tonight.

_That no matter who you are and what you do to live, thrive and survive -  
_

He grabs a broom, which was standing lonely in the corner of his living room. Tony pretended like it was a microphone.

T_here are still some things that make us all the same -_  
_you - me - them - everybody - everybody  
_

He pointed at every object standing in the room. Then the chorus fell in.

_Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love._

_S__omeone to love (someone to love)_

_S__weetheart to miss  
Sweetheart (to miss)  
Sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)  
I need you you you, I need you you you, I need you you you  
In the morning you you you,  
When my soul's on fire.  
_

Tony continued fooling around and ended up standing on his couch.

''Thank you!!! Thank you!!!'' He bent pretending like he was standing for lots of people.

He was still holding the broom in his right hand. He didn't realized that he was standing on his couch until he tried to walk away but there was no floor underneath him. It obviously wasn't that high from his couch but it did hurt.

Tony was cursing and tried to stand up but decided to just sit there for a while. He was out of breath and his ass really hurts like hell. He leaned back and lay against the couch. Before he knew he was fast asleep.

* * *

Tony woke up for the second time today. It was nearly 6 pm. Tony jumped up and started to cook, when everything was ready in the kitchen he quickly dressed up the table and put some flowers on it. Then he ran into the bathroom took a quick shower, put on his clothes and did his hair.

_I am ready…_

He was wearing black pants with a navy blue shirt and a black tie. Ziva always said that he looked good in blue, so he decided that it would be blue. That's is how he came to the thought what she will be wearing… again. Blue was his favorite color but that changed when he and Ziva were undercover. Because she had a dark green dress on. He grabbed a other cd which was much more romantic. Tony was hoping that she would appreciate that. The minute he would notice she doesn't, he would change the CD just to be sure. He checked on dinner again, grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses. After that he turned to the table and decided to change the way it stood. It was actually good but he wanted it to stand perfect.

_O my god I am even worried about how the table stands…_

Tony laughed at his thought and walked quickly to the bathroom, checking his hair. When he was looking in the mirror, he actually started to get nervous. He Anthony DiNozzo playboy was nervous?

_Why am I in gods name nervous?_

He threw some water in his face hoping that he would be less nervous after that. Which is impossible. But he likes to think that it works, it made him more confident. Then he took a leak and walks back to the living room, checked on dinner _again_. It smelled awesome, he hoped that it would taste just as good. Tony looked at the clock, five minutes until Ziva would arrive. He decided to light candles everywhere in the room.

_Where are the flowers? Crap! Take it easy DiNozzo.. It is just a date.. with Ziva.. Where was I.. flowers right! Tony searched through his __appartement__.. __On the table right!_

Tony's mind was exploding, then the door bell rang. Tony didn't want to look to greedy so he walked slowly to the door.

What he saw… hard to describe. Ziva stood there wearing a dark blue dress, low cut on the back. She had her hair over one shoulder. Maybe this wasn't just a date? Tony wanted to tell everything that she looked beautiful, that he loved her… But he lost his voice. He found it luckily quick.

''Hey''

''Hey''

''You look….. you look…''

''You look good to DiNozzo''

_How could I mess that up? Just say it!_

''You look beautiful Zee-vah''

''Well, thank you Tony'' She was teasing him by slowly walk past him. He was obviously staring at her behind.

''Stop looking Tony''

''I wasn't looking!''

''Make that a dog wise'' She laughed at him ''It smells good, hope it tastes as good''

_Believe __me that's what I am hoping two_

''So what are we having''

''Good question, why don't you investigate that yourself?''

''You don't know what you are cooking?''

''Of course I do…. only my grandmother gave it to my mother and she gave it to me but I can't put a name on it''

''Just when you think you've heard it all!'' They laughed.

''Shall we eat then?'' He offers his hand and she took it.

''Being a gentleman Tony?''

''Always…'' He lead her to the living room where the table and flowers where standing. He had candles light everywhere. Ziva couldn't believe her eyes. It was just so romantic, why was she actually wearing a dress? This was just friends having dinner right? Tony can't be more right? He was her partner, and probably the best friend she ever had. They were just friends… just friends.

_Aw who am I kidding?_

She has been thinking about Tony the entire day. About last night how could she fell a sleep on his shoulder? She didn't mind, because she liked it. When he laid his arm around her, well the couch. Her heart just melted and wished that they could stay liked that forever. Ziva came out of her thought. The reality was pretty much the same as her daydream she had today. The candles they were just so……

Tony helped her to get in the chair, not that she needed help. When she was settled he gave her the flowers which he had standing on the table.

''Tony those are beautiful!! You didn't have to do that! '' The 20 red roses said enough.

''Yes I do, because every beautiful lady should have beautiful flowers''

_Where did that came from?_Ziva blushed again. _This is going great!!_

Tony walks to the kitchen to serve dinner.

''Voila!! Bon appétit!!''

''Bon appétit'' Tony raised his glass.

''A toast to us''

''_To us''_Ziva raised her glass and met Tony's.

It was tasted good, everything went great and the spent the entire time talking about their childhood and stuff. They found out things about each other they would have never known otherwise. They actually talked about everything except work. That would probably spoil everything. Just the mind of Gibbs giving his rule 12 lecture again. Tony grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink. Ziva wanted to help clean up, but he didn't want that. After he quickly washed everything he returned to the living room finding Ziva looking through his DVD collection.

''See anything interesting?''

''Yes''

''Which one?''

''I was more talking about you…..''

_What am I doing? _Ziva couldn't believe she just said that.

Tony walked to his DVD collection with a big smile on his face.

''Do you want to watch a movie? It's like you are here anyway so…''

''I would like that ..''

''If you don't mind I am going to change myself. Do you want a sweater or something?''

''Yes why not?'' Ziva laughed at him.

Ziva followed Tony to his bedroom looking him search through his clothes. Tony could feel that she was watching him. He grabbed a sweater and pants. Ziva had never been in his bedroom before, it felt weird. She hadn't expect it to be like this. Clean, cozy not dirty clothes everywhere like she imagined. Maybe she didn't know who he really was. That thought made her feel scared. She knew him over 4 years now, it could right. Tony turned around so that they were face to face, only a few inches apart. Neither of them seemed to mind and just stared in each others eyes.

_If I just lean forward…._ Tony and Ziva were sharing thoughts.

Ziva leaned in and Tony automatic leaned in two. This was what they had been waiting for all sexual tension for the past years. Then Tony's phone rang. They both walked away not knowing what to say. Tony grabbed his phone and opened it.

''DiNozzo'' He snapped.

''DiNozzo put on some clothes and David two, then get your ass to the headquarters there is a agent missing''

''What?'' Gibbs had already hung up. Tony was pissed, and how did Gibbs knew that he was having a date with Ziva? Tony threw his phone somewhere in a corner, it was broke obvious. He was very close to killing Gibbs. How could he say that? Ziva came walking to him hearing the sound of something break. Tony's smile on his face was gone, it had changed to anger. Lots of anger.

''What is wrong?''

''We have a Agent missing…''

''What is wrong about that?'

''Except that we never have a day off on NCIS?''

''Are you okay?'' Tony took a deep breath and decided not to tell Ziva about what Gibbs just said to him.

''Yes I am fine'' Tony faked a smile and grabbed his tie and put it on again. Why did Gibbs do this? He wasn't even planning on sleeping with Ziva, at least yet. Maybe kiss and lay with her on the couch, but that's it. He didn't allowed himself to let her be one off those girls.

''To bad that we couldn't watch a movie tonight..''

''How about rang-check?'' Tony grinned

''I'll keep you to that'' And Ziva threw him a smile and gently leaned in. And placed a gentle kiss on his lips, Tony who didn't knew what to do backed out.

''Sorry''

Then he leaned forward again and put his hand on her face. Ziva laid her hands around his neck. Tony stroke her hair, it was just so soft. Just like he imagined. Then he pressed his lips to hers. After a minute they were both out off breath. And just continued to look each other in the eyes, both finding the happiness they had been looking for so long.

''We should probably go…''

''Ýes, but I do have to change at home because there is no way Gibbs won't suspect anything if I wear this dress'' Tony chuckled and then put another kiss on her lips, sweet gentle and passionate.

''Now we really have to go.. I'll see you at the office then?''

''See you later Tony'' Ziva turned around and put a smile on her face. She drove home hoping that the case wouldn't last their whole weekend. Tony looked at her walking out his door, into her car. He threw her a smile before she drove away.

_You are a lucky bastard DiNozzo_

* * *

**Now you know what to do ;) *hint R&R hint* Let know if you want this to continue or if it is finished ;)  
The songs I used are : Blues Brothers -Everybody needs somebody ,, Gavin deGraw - I am in love with a girl  
I don't own anything!! **

**See ya :)**


	2. Look at the Stars

Tony grabbed a jacket that was near by and went searching for his keys. After ten minutes looking he found them in his pants, that he had on in the morning. He realized that Gibbs would think that he and Ziva had slept together. Which they didn't. Tony started to think what he would say to him if he asked about it, or like Gibbs tell him. Like those questions at school which you couldn't give the right answer. Weird that this made him think about school. As much as he enjoyed high school with the girls and being quarterback, it was time to lock that chapter. He smiled and walked to the bathroom, checking his hair again. He really had grown, but why? Because of Ziva? No he just wasn't that annoying teenager but a guy in his mid-thirties. Looking for the love off his life.

Tony walked off out of his house and looked at the stars. It looked amazing, his mom always said

_Stars are forever, __love is forever but people come and go._

_S__tars are like real friends,  
they always shine, and they're always there.  
sometimes far away, but feels like they're really close.  
_

He never understood what she meant by that until she died. After the funeral he stole his dad car and went to a lake were he came if he need to think. He just lay there al night, looking at the stars. Wondering what his mother wanted him to do without her. She had been the one who supported him and came to tournaments when he was young. His dad… always drunk… Tony didn't like to call the men dad. He snapped out off his thoughts, seeing his car standing in front of him. He grinned at his '98 mustang, after long searching for it he found exactly the same as he had before it blow up. He jumped in his car and drove off to the office.

--

Ziva arrived to her appartement, she went directly into her bedroom to change. She unzipped her dress and let it slowly drop, like is was from porcelain. She got quickly changed into her favorite jeans, at least Tony's. At the fact that he always smirked as she had them on, they were just a bit to small. And she grabbed a blue, low cut shirt. Since that was her favorite color. Then she grabbed something to drink and left her appartement again. How would Gibbs react? He probably knew before they were even actually dating. Or was it a date? She remembered the conversation they had that morning.

''_Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook. Maybe watch a movie or something afterwards?''_

''_Are you sure? _

''_100%''_

''_I mean I was there the day before yesterday. I don't want to be a … ''_

''_So what?'' Tony heard straight away the song So What from Pink in his head. ''I like it when you are with me..''_

'_It's a date.'' Ziva blushed, she tried to hide it which wasn't that easy. '' How does 7 am sounds?'' _

_Did I say date?__ Well I guess it was a date then…_

Ziva smiled at that thought, would Tony realize it two?

She walked outside, but stopped to look at the stars. She use to do that with her sister Talia. She gave her a motto Ziva could never forget. Even though Talia wasn't there anymore.

_Remember yesterday, looking forward to tomorrow, but live today._

Ziva walked to her car with a smile on her face. She had a date with Anthony DiNozzo, and they kissed.

_Maybe there is more…._

--

Once arrived Tony ran out off his car and into the office, since it was raining hard outside. He entered the elevator while some people were laughing at him. Soaking wet he came into the bullpen. McGee who was trying very hard not to laugh (and didn't succeeded) , threw a towel at Tony. Tony caught it.

''What are you laughing at?'' Tony sneezed.

''Nothing'' Putting on a serious face up and continue to look at his computer.

''Well thank you for the towel…''

''Well you are welcome Tony'' McGee grinned.

''It is already wet!''

''So…''

''Did you use this towel?''

''Just for my face…. and hair..''

''Never mind..'' Tony who was actually happy that he had a towel, dried his hair and his face. Then he grabbed his tie and squeezed it out. A whole village could have had water from that tie.

''Did you go to the swimming pool before you got here?'' Gibbs came walking into the bullpen. As always without a sound

''No boss, it is raining outside'' As sarcastic as it could be said. Tony looked Gibbs directly in the eye. Gibbs walked up to him and stared him in the eye, only standing 2 inches away from Tony.

''With me… now'' Gibbs walked away and Tony followed him. Ziva came walking out off the elevator, not knowing what happened walked to McGee. Gibbs and Tony entered the elevator and Gibbs slammed the emergency button.

'What the hell are you doing?''

''Doing what?''

''Don't act like a fool to me DiNozzo, you know damn well where I am talking about''

''That I am dating Ziva? Or that you thinking that I am sleeping with her?'' Tony's voice raised.

''Are you sleeping with her?''

''No. I. Am. Not''

''Why are you dating her?''

''Ohh other that I love her?'' Tony would really like to kill Gibbs right now. He was considering each option. As much as he 'loved' him as a mentor, dad…. ''And who are you telling me that I can't have a relation with Ziva?''

''Do you really love her?'' Gibbs calmed down a bit.

''Yes I do…'' Tony calmed down two.

''Did you tell her?''

''No, I didn't we just had our first date!''

''You'd better tell her when you still can'' With that Gibbs pushed the emergency button and the elevator started moving again. They both took a deep breath before the elevator door went open. Gibbs stopped him again.

''If you hurt her, it won't be your ass you should be worried for…''

''I will take good care of her Gibbs'' Tony grinned. And then got met by Gibbs hand on the back off his head. McGee and Ziva looked up from their desk watching Gibbs and Tony take in their places again. Ziva was nervous, what could have they just said to each other? She opened a chat program on her computer. She clicked on Tony and started to type.

_Z. David: What was that all about?_

_T. DiNozzo: Nothing sweet cheeks ;)_

_Z. David:_ _Why don't I believe you?_

_T. DiNozzo Why wouldn't you?_ Ziva looked up from her screen and looked at Tony. Tony just grinned and started to type again. He blushed a bit two. Which made Ziva laugh, McGee looked up from his computer and shook his head.

_T. DiNozzo: Want to go on a date tomorrow ? _

_Z. David: Yes, of course. 3 :) IF we find that missing agent.._

_T. DiNozzo: Alright!! A restaurant or my place/your place?_

_Z. David: How about my place? You haven't seen my new appartement yet… _

_T. DiNozzo: Oh like that idea =] Got to log out McGee is looking at my screen. x_

''What are you looking at McPeak?''

''Nothing?'' Tony gave his look at McGee who directly looked away.

''Boss, I might have found a lead on our agent. Actually I don't. Who is it by the way? I didn't got informed''

''We told you that about 15 minutes ago Tony''

''Oh right, guess I missed it.. Can someone give me a update McGee?'' McGee looked at Tony who was suggesting him to stand up and give him the update.

''Alright'' McGee stood up. ''This is Special Agent…''

''Matt Valentine…'' Tony looked at the screen and shrugged.

''Do you know him?'' Gibbs stood up and walked to Tony and McGee.

''Yeah we have been friends for years now…''

''Are you okay?'' Ziva came in the conversation. She wanted to grab his hand, but didn't otherwise Gibbs would suspect something.

''Yeah I am fine..'' Tony lied, Ziva saw it but decided not to continue the conversation. Tony scraped his throat. ''Let's get him back… When, were, what, why and who. That's the question.'' He turned around and walked immediately to his desk. He put his head in his hands and lay his head on his desk. After a minute he got up again. And just walked out off the office. Ziva followed him, not knowing where he was going. Gibbs just looked at his agents, hoping that they wouldn't do anything stupid.

Ziva stepped in the elevator right before it could close. She stood there in silence next to Tony. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he squeezed back. Their fingers .. as they walked out off the elevator. It was still raining outside but they both didn't seemed to care. They were both happy that they could just be together. They walked about 30 minutes in silence. But the smile on their faces said enough. They were walking in a park Tony had never been there, but it was just beautiful. He saw a bench standing and walked to it. He pulled Ziva next to him on the bench. They looked at the rain, grass, kids playing in the mud.

''Tony if you want to talk, I am not going anywhere…''

''You know I love you right?''

''I know''

''But I have never said it right?''

''Not that I am aware off'' They laughed and Tony looked away. And then back directly in her eyes. Her warm, brown, soft eyes.

''I love you''

''I love you two…''

They stood up again and out off nowhere Tony grabbed her by her waist and kissed her on her lips. They both smiled and without saying a word they walked further through the park, through the rain.

''I could get used to this.'' Tony grinned and looked at soaking wet Ziva.

''Me too'' Tony smile just grew wider. Ziva had to laugh about it, he just looked amazing when he smiled. Their fingers interwined as they walked back to the office.


	3. Drink until you drop

**Hey guys :) Here is chapter 3 and as I may say so very exciting ... Thank you for the people who took their time to review in the first and second chapter :) Thanks a lot guys but... I had 1000 hits and 7 reviews.. Just wanted to say.**

* * *

''_I love you''_

''_I love you two…''_

_They stood up again and out off nowhere Tony grabbed her by her waist and kissed her on her lips. They both smiled and without saying a word they walked further through the park, through the rain._

''_I could get used to this.'' Tony grinned and looked at soaking wet Ziva._

''_Me too'' Tony smile just grew wider. Ziva had to laugh about it, he just looked amazing when he smiled. Their fingers __interwined as they walked back to the office. _

--

''Did you two take a shower before heading back?'' McGee grinned.

''Not the right time Tim'' McGee focused on his work again. Tony walked to his desk and Ziva did the same. She couldn't look at his sad face, even though she had seen it many times. But she did look not knowing why.

Tony couldn't concentrate, his friend Matt was actually in danger. It could have been him, he is an agent two. They just looked so much at each other that's probably why they were getting along so well. The only thing different between them was that they didn't worked on the same floor. And that Tony was dating Ziva.

Tony could feel Ziva watching him but decided not to look up. He had this feeling that they are already to late. And he didn't like it. Gibbs entered the bull pen again, with 4 cups off coffee with him. Which was very weird. Then he grabbed one and put each off them on their desks.

''Thanks boss?'' Even though Tony wasn't in his best condition right now he was still DiNozzo.

''Drink it, after that Ziva brings you home and you stay home tomorrow.''

''Technically it is already morning'' Gibbs walked up to Tony and slapped him on the back off the head. ''Got it, Boss''

''Just do it'' Tony grabbed the coffee and said his goodbyes to everyone. Ziva followed him, McGee and Gibbs stayed behind. Gibbs checked if Tony was in the elevator and when it closed he turned to McGee.

''Special Agent Matt Valentine's body was found 10 minutes ago dumped in a river. When Ziva gets back we go to the crime scene.''

''Tony isn't going to take this well, is he?'' Gibbs just looked at McGee, which said enough.

* * *

The ride to Tony's home was silence. Tony knew that he wouldn't see Matt ever again. They both knew it but neither off them said it, knowing that that would be the best. Even though Ziva never met the guy, she felt sorry. She didn't knew why, but it had probably to do with the fact that Tony knew him. When they arrived at his place Tony gave Ziva a quick kiss and then got out off the car. He walked towards to the door and opened it. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ziva still standing there with her mini. It was such a chick car as he would call it. He smiled at that thought and threw a fake smile at Ziva. She saw that he was trying to be happy like always, but he couldn't bring it good. Then he disappeared in the doorway and closed the door. Ziva wanted to come with him, but thought that it would be better if he was alone tonight. Or not? She drove off ass a maniac not knowing where she was going.

The first thing Tony did was undo his tie and throw it somewhere in the room. His jacket right behind it. He kicked off his shoes then he walked to the kitchen. Tony grabbed a beer out off his fridge and slammed the refrigerator door closed. Then he walked to the living room and lay down on the couch. It was going to be a long night. He knew Matt was already gone, otherwise Gibbs would have never sent him home. Would he? No Matt is gone. With that he threw his bottle against a wall. A loud noise was the result of it, and of course a big stain on the wall. He would clean it up, once he had time.

Then he walked to the fridge again and grabbed another beer. He was going to get drunk, really drunk. He didn't care about the consequences of the next morning he grabbed a whiskey bottle and grabbed a glass. First he finished his beer and then started the heavy stuff.

After about 2 hours when he was really drunk and could barely stand on his own feet, he walked outside. He car was still standing on the office, luckily for him. He walked inside again and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He lost his glass about a hour ago, drinking out off the bottle went faster. When he was drunk he didn't feel anything no guilt, no pain and no thoughts. Just the way he wanted it. Tony knew he was going to do something stupid tonight, like he always did when he was drunk.

He flashed back… seeing Jenny lying dead on the floor.

He flashed back… seeing Paula throwing herself on a terrorist.

He flashed back… standing next to Kate when she was shot by Ari.

It was to much for him, he was feeling dizzy… Then he dropped and fell with his head on his table. There was blood on his floor. His body was lying lifeless on the cold floor off his living room. With the whiskey bottle still in his hand, empty. It couldn't see anything, just a black sight. He was out of the world, then he saw his mom standing in front off him. His dad next to her. And Kate was there, Paula, Jenny, Matt….

''Mum?''

''_Yes Anthony?_'' His mum threw him a big smile.

''Is it really you?''

''_Of course it is me Anthony…_'' Tony smiled. He walked to her and hugged her. Then he turned around.

''Kate? Jenny?''

''_What did you get yourself into DiNozzo?_'' Kate looked him in the eyes. But still sweet.

''I am sorry that I couldn't save you, Kate… or Jenny, Paula… I was all my fault…''

''_It was not your fault Tony, I knew the minute I stepped into that restaurant that I was dead_'' Jenny smiled at him.

''But I could have done something?''

''_No you couldn't''_ Paula stepped forward. '_'You couldn't and you know that somewhere deep down…_''

''Perhaps… but Matt I could have saved you!''

''_No you couldn't Tony… It was planned for months… no one could have saved me… and besides they didn't got what they wanted. So get over it men! Continue with your life don't let me stop your life. Or each off us._''

''Easy for you to say. It is just not fair… '' Tony wanted to grab each off them knowing that they were still somewhere.

''_Why are you here Tony? You shouldn't be here._'' His mum stepped forward.

--

Ziva had been driving for the last three hours, only god would know where she was. But then out off nowhere she turned around and drove to Tony's house. Something was going on she knew it. She could feel it… She turned up the volume of her radio hoping that it would get away her thoughts.

_Baby you're a wrecking ball  
__Crashing into me  
__Nothing I could but fall  
__Piece by piece  
__You broke down every part of me  
__That ever thought I'd never needed you, baby_

Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. She changed the radio station and found another song. A happy one maybe that would help.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
__Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
__It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
__So tell me –why can't I breath whenever I think about you_

Yep it wasn't such a good idea. She kept thinking about Tony, his laugh, his stupid movie references actually she thought that they were cute and his hair. Full gas to Tony's home. She should have never left him alone tonight. She was there in 10 minutes, after 5 minutes she figured out that she had been driving into big circles. She ran out off the car and to the front door.

''Tony? TONY?'' She wasted no time and kicked the door down. When she entered the living room she saw his lifeless body lying on the floor. ''Tony… Tony… '' No responce.

_Stay cool… It will be alright…_

But she just couldn't instead she burst out in tears and grabbed her phone.

''_911_''

''My boyfriend fell and hit his head he is not moving or responding HELP ME!!''

''_The ambulance is on his way madame. Just stay calm''_

''How can I in gods name stay calm?'' Ziva was yelling at the woman who was just trying to help her. She shut the phone again and called Gibbs.

''Gibbs, Tony is wounded please come'' Tears were running down her face..

''_Are you at Tony's?_''

''Yes''

''_I'll be right there! Ziva it is going to be okay. Stay on the phone with me got it?_''

She lay the phone down at put it on speaker.

''Got it…'' She grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it. No reaction.

''Tony please stay with me… please you can't do this to me…not you two… please..'' She stroke his hair, making sure that she wouldn't touch the wound. Gibbs came running into the room 3 minutes later.

''How is he? What the hell happened?''

''I don't know.. I left him alone after I dropped him off and then I came back and found him like this'' Now Gibbs was here she fought back the rest off the tears. He checked Tony's pulse, it was weak but still there. Within 2 minutes the ambulance arrived.

''Madame you need to go out off the way'' She stood up and watched how they put Tony on a stretcher. And driven out off the room. Gibbs walked next to her.

''Wait you've got to let me with you''

''Step in'' She wasted no time and stepped into the ambulance. She grabbed his hand as they put a mask on his face. There was still coming a bit blood out off his head. Within no time they were at the hospital and Tony was taking into Intensive Care. Ziva wasn't allowed to go in yet. Soon she would, hopefully.

Gibbs came running into the hospital looking for Ziva.

When he finally found her he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and than the tears began to come again. She hugged Gibbs tightly and couldn't stop crying. If felt like when was Gibbs in the hospital. They just stood there for 10 minutes hugging. Gibbs had always been a dad to Ziva, since her own was that busy that he couldn't even make time free for her. He never could.

''Shall we go and see if they have something?'' Ziva nodded and they walked to the reception. Just when Gibbs was about to talk there was yelling through the room.

''Family off Anthony DiNozzo?''

''Yes… well girlfriend…''

''I am sorry Madame but only family is allowed to go into the room''

''Don't call me madame…''

''Believe me you don't want to piss her off. She can kill you with a paperclip in 17 different ways'' Ziva actually had to laugh at that, but it was true. ''Just let her go into the room''

''Sure no problem I'll make an acception'' The doctor swallowed and then cleared his throath. Ziva smiled a bit.

''Go!'' Gibbs said to her, and she walked behind the doctor. ''Wait! How is he?''

''He is going through a rough time. Because he fell on his head we can't tell what is wrong with him. He was pretty drunk. His alcohol level was way above the limit. Is there any change he wouldn't want to wake up?'' Ziva chuckeld.

''His friend was murdered, and so were 3 other off his friends. His childhood sucked, he is a player. Until he found his soulmate in Ziva here'' Ziva looked at Gibbs her eyes wide open. Did he just really said that? Gibbs didn't look at Ziva instead he directly had to think about Jenny. It still killed him when he thought of her.

''This way please…miss?''

''Ziva Da-veed'' She walked down a white hall people were walking everywhere. When they finally were by Tony's room she took a deep breath.

''He won't wake up until the morning but you can talk to him''

''Alright thank you, doctor?''

''Dr. Romano Brown'' He gave her a smile and then closed the door behind him. Ziva just stood there looking at the man who she loved. Love five years ago she would have been killed if she said that word in front of her father. Now she was in love with her partner. Love….

She walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a chair. She sat next to Tony and grabbed his hand. On the monitor you could here his heart beat soft and slowly. She couldn't believe that this could happen into 2 hours. If she had just stayed there, just stayed with him.

--

''_Tony did you hear me, you should not be here!''_ His mum was trying to get him understand'. '_'You have to much to live for..'' _

''But I don't want to leave you guys…''

''_You'll come back when you are ready_''

''Or not'' Matt snapped.

''_You'll have to get back to Ziva, Gibbs, Abby and McGee they are waiting for you there!_''

''Ziva…..''

--

Tony started to shake and his heart beat raised. Ziva slammed the emergency button and doctors came running into the room within no time.

''TONY are you there? Tony!!'' He started shaking worse and a nurse dragged Ziva out off the room. Leaving Tony in the room, at least she knew that he was still alive. But would he last? She stood in front off the window looking at him. She was crying then she slide down the wall and just sat there. Hoping that this was all a nightmare.

* * *

**Dun, dun , dun ;) I hope you guys get why he saw his mum and kate,.... If you don't : Let's just say that he was out off the world for a while. I needed some exciting stuff so... :P Let me know what you found off this chapter. The songs i used: Carrie Underwood - Twisted and Liz Phair - Why can't I. I don't own this songs or any off the characthers! Have a nice day :)**

**See ya next chapter :)**


	4. Sleep

**VERY IMPORTANT! My freaking computer deleted the half of chapter 2! SO what you read wasn't complete.. You might want to read it again.. SORRY I just found out about that today. It SHOULD make more scene I am also sorry for letting you guys hang after chapter 3 but here is 4 hopefully you guys like it!**

* * *

''_TONY are you there? Tony!!'' He started shaking worse and a nurse dragged Ziva out off the room. Leaving Tony in the room, at least she knew that he was still alive. But would he last? She stood in front off the window looking at him. She was crying then she slide down the wall and just sat there. Hoping that this was all a nightmare._

_

* * *

_

''Ziva? Ziva? Are you okay?'' She knew this voice, it was familiar. She looked up into the warm blue green eyes. A tall guy stood there in hospital clothes.

''Tony?'' He smiled and pulled her up.

'_'Yes, that's the name they gave me''_

''How come you? Why are you? What? Why aren't you in your room?'' Ziva had her eyes wide open.

_This__ isn't happening… This isn't happening…_

She closed her eyes again and opened them. Tony was still there, she hugged him tightly and didn't ever want to let go. Tears slowly began to come. Tony saw it and hugged her even tighter.

'_'Shhh let it go…''_ This was when she broke and tears started to fall down.

''Do not ever do that to me again… please… don't''

'_'I won't believe me, I got to much to live for''_ He smiled again then she slipped her hands around his neck and he grabbed her waist. They both leaned in as Tony began to disappear.

''Tony.. please stay with me noo!!''

'_'I'll be alright Ziva before you know, I'll be back''_ He threw her a smile and was gone.

''Ziva, Ziva? Wake up!'' Gibbs stood in front off her. Ziva was still crying. ''Are you okay? You fell a sleep.. and then you screamed..''

''Yeah sure…'' She looked at the place she just saw Tony standing. She whipped away the tears. ''I was just having … a dream'' She wanted to say nightmare, but it was more a dream. She gave Gibbs a half smile when she thought off Tony. He smiled back in a if-DiNozzo-doesn't-wake-up-I-will-personally-make-sure-that-he-will. He pulled her up just like Tony did in her dream.

''Come on let's go get something to drink'' She just nodded and looked for a second back through the window at Tony. He was steady again, but she wasn't allowed in the room, Again. With that she walked out off the hallway leaving Tony alone that day, again.

* * *

''Ziva do you want tea? Ziver?'' Gibbs looked concerned at her

''He? Oh.. Yes please..'' She wasn't there with her mind of course, who would. Gibbs ordered a cup tea and a coffee. He knew that it would taste like shit, but he didn't feel like leaving Ziva alone to get a cup off coffee. He had already phoned McGee and let him inform Abby about Tony. He also knew that they would arrive soon.

''So… What do you see in DiNozzo?'' He grinned while saying that. Ziva laughed also knowing that she'd better have a damn good reason for it. But what could she say other that love?

''Well…'' She blushed ''I love the way he looks, those stupid jokes when you are 'trying' to work. The way he laughs, his eyes they speak truth…'' She smiled at that thought. ''I just love him'' Gibbs who didn't know what to say just took a zip off his coffee, and smiled at Ziva.

''I wish you guys all the happiness you can get'' Ziva couldn't believe that just came out off his mouth, not that she minded that.

''Well, thank you very much'' Saying it very sarcastic. Gibbs laughed out loud and then returned to his serious face.

''Shall we go check if there is any information?'' Ziva nodded and they walked out off the cafeteria. Gibbs threw his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

''_It is all going to be okay, got it_?''

''Loud and clear''

* * *

Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Ziva sat there in the waiting room. After they finally convinced Abby that Tony would be okay, she became silent. It took them over 30 minutes. They just sat there… hoping that Tony wake up. Neither off them knew whether he would wake up. Everyone was silent, nobody spoke, but they all shared thoughts. Then Dr. Brown came walking into the waiting room.

''Ah Ziva David.. We have some news..''

''Good, bad? What is it?''

''Well he is critical but stabile. So you can go see him again.''

''Thank you'' And with that she walked away. More likely run.

* * *

Ziva sat down in Tony's room next to his bed. It almost felt like a ritual already. Then she grabbed his hand and squeezed it again. Again he didn't react. With her free hand she went softly through his brown hair.

''Tony… I just want you to know that I love you… and that we will never give up on you. We are all waiting for you here. Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, me. We all love you, well probably not the way from me loving you but you know…'' She smiled at this not expecting to ever say it. The tears started to come up again. ''And when you'll get out here, which won't take so long since you hate hospitals as much as I do. And you will wake up… you will'' She was more speaking to herself than to Tony. ''I love you Tony…'' The monitor started to beep faster. And then she saw Tony opening his eyes, she didn't believed it. He looked weak and helpless, something she never expected to see him.

''Tony?''

''I… love… you two'' Tony gave her a small smile and then fell a sleep again. Ziva who was to happy to speak, just looked at him.

_This did happened.._

* * *

A week later was Tony discharged from the hospital. Everyday Ziva came to visit him. And of course Abby, Gibbs, Ducky and McGee came walking in once a day. Tony looked everyday better, the first day he looked like a zombie. Tony enjoyed each time one off them came by but still mostly he was sleeping. But Gibbs just sat there drinking his coffee, looking out for him. And McGee wanted to start a conversation but didn't know about what. Abby just chattered away, sometimes without even noticing that Tony was sleeping. Ducky told one off his long stories, but most off them were pretty much interesting, Tony just didn't admit it. And Ziva… she would come by and grab his hand, even when he was awake they didn't spoke. They just looked each other in the eye. And that said enough.

Even this little visits gave Tony the feeling that he belonged somewhere, which he didn't had as a child. That's probably why he became a jock everyone knows you, the girls adore you whether you are hot or not and it might give you the opportunity of a life time. He had that change. Being a professional football player but he screwed it up, like everything that came into his hands. He wasn't going to let that happen with Ziva…

Now Ziva was driving him home and she drove softer than ever. She became very careful since the incident. With everyone not especially Tony. Yes it had to do with it, but like her father said.

''_America made you soft..''_

NCIS had showed her how to have feelings, how to care, how to love. Things that she wasn't ALOUD to have at Mossad. How can someone not be aloud to love, care? She has a family here at NCIS. Gibbs the father off the whole bunch, very careful about everyone but didn't showed it. Abby the energizer little sister, someone whole you could share everything with. McGee the geeky brother, who is the victim off all the jokes. Ducky more off the grandpa with the long and entertaining stories. When Jenny was still there she was the mother definitely, she cared about everyone but also didn't show it. And Tony… she would say the very annoying brother, but that changed. She knew that Tony thought about it the same way. She laughed at that thought.

During the radio was softly playing.

_I kept falling over  
__I kept looking backwards  
__I went broke believing  
__That simple should be hard_

Even though it was just a song playing on the radio, it made Ziva think. Actually every time she hear a song on the radio she would try to find the meaning in it. And sometimes it lead to something from herself.

_All we are , we are  
__All we are , we are  
__Everyday is a start of something beautiful_

The ride home was silent. Ziva was driving and Tony sat next to her, sleeping. He did however had her hand in his hand. Even though the only thing he was aloud to do in the hospital he still managed it too sleep the whole ride. When they finally arrived at Tony's home Ziva couldn't wake him. So she just sat there and watched him sleeping.. She curled up in the seat and turned to Tony. He just looked so peaceful.

''You've got a whole week to sleep and what are you doing.. sleeping..'' Ziva grinned she knew that he would react on to this.

''It actually reminds me off a movie..'' Tony had his eyes still closed, but he had a huge smile on his face.

''Of course it does Tony..'' Even though he would come up with a movie she had probably never seen before she wanted to know which one it was. ''Which?''

''Sleeping beauty'' Ziva burst out laughing and tears from laughing came rolling down her face. She had expected every movie on the world but not that one. When she had finally found her voice again she spoke.

''So that would mean that your are the sleeping beauty… and I am the prince?'' Ziva started laughing again.

''Well…yeah but..'' Tony was slightly embarrassed. ''More likely the other way around.. but it does mean that I can kiss you anytime I want'' He said with his 'DiNozzo smile'.

''You were aloud to do that anyway Tony'' Ziva gave him a small smile and closed the gap between them. This kiss was more meaningful then the others, sweeter, and more passionate then the other times. ''You know you should go inside'

''You? Aren't you coming with me?'' Tony was putting up a begging face which made it very hard to say no.

''Believe me I am not going to let you alone after what happened to you when I left you.'' Tony put on a fake smile and tried to drag himself out off the car. Ziva followed and helped him. Once they got inside Tony settled himself down on the couch. ''So… What do you want to do?''

''Well we could watch a movie?''

''Sure Tony….'' Ziva laughed. ''Which one do you want to see?''

''Hmm let me see… Ocean's Eleven!''

''You have seen that movie a thousand times doesn't it get bored once?''

''A great movie never EVER gets bored Zee-vah''

''Fine!'' Tony had already made her watch the movie for about 4 times. But she only watched it because off George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon… A well then they both got what they wanted. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''Normally I would say beer, but since that doesn't seem like the right choice'' Ziva showed a small smile and Tony followed. ''A cola please and Popcorn! Do you mind if I play the movie already?''

''You are such a little child, sure Tony'' Ziva walked away and could feel Tony checking her out. Which made her shake her hips even more. She made the popcorn and grabbed two glasses for the cola.

Once she was done she walked in to the living room again with two glasses with cola and a boule with popcorn. She putted it on the table and noticed that Tony didn't say anything. She checked his pulse, he had fallen a sleep. She laughed to herself trying to get the scary feeling out off her system. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over Tony and lay next to him. Ziva fell a sleep very soon.

In the middle off the night Tony woke up and lay his arms around her. Then he pulled her to his chest. Which made her turn around and snuggle into his chest. He found it very cute. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered in her ear.

''_I love you__ more then anyone ever could''_ And with that he fell a sleep AGAIN.

* * *

**I hope that you guys still like it =] And please R&R because I really don't get to motivated writing for this story :S  
So if you want me to continue ... YOu know what to do**

Cheers =]


	5. In your dreams, Tony

**Heey guys! I want to say sorry but It's a sign of Weakness ;) But still sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I just couldn't find the inspiration :S And now I had, so instead of doing my homework right now... Well... Anyway Tuesday SEASON 7 :D Wednesday for me :( Enjoy the chapter! R&R please**

* * *

Ziva woke up, it wasn't the usual spot she would normally wake up. She looked around. Tony's living room. She was on the couch, but why? Ziva tried to turn around to see if Tony was next to her, but all she found was an cold empty spot. She wanted to get off the couch but didn't succeed, because off the fact that she had a blanket around her. Ziva couldn't remind laying under a blanket last night. But then she thought off Tony again, he was probably worried that she would get cold or something. Not feeling like getting off the couch anymore, she tried to fall a sleep again.

But then she heard something. She jumped off the couch and almost tripped over a empty bottle.

_We really should clean this__ place up…_

Ziva walked over to where the noise was coming from. It came from the bathroom. Then she realized that it would Tony. Who else would she expected in _his_ house.

''Tony? Tony are you there?'' When she didn't hear anything she cracked the door down with no hesitation.

''Shit!'' Tony looked around to see Ziva standing in the doorway. He had his razor in his hand.

''What happened? I heard something and then you didn't answer''

''I was shaving myself and I cut myself… twice'' Ziva who didn't knew what to say started laughing. Soon Tony joined. ''So… how many days do I have left for sick leave?''

''Well you had a week at the hospital so I am pretty sure that you have about a week or four maybe five''

''Excellent, of course I am not going to use them all''

''Why not?''

''In case I want to go on vacation or something'' Ziva laughed and hit him in the chest. ''AUW! What was that for?''

''Not saying that you would ask me with you'' Tony walked up to her and hugged her tightly. They just stood there for a little while, both with their eyes closed.

''Well if you want to you can come two'' Tony said with a very fake British accent, causing Ziva to laugh again. Then Ziva heard Tony's stomach growl.

''Tony?''

''Yes my love'' Still with his British accent. Ziva chuckled.

''Do you want to get something to eat? I can hear that you are hungry.''

''I thought you never asked''

''But first…''

''There is always a but..'' Ziva laughed.

''You _need_ to take a shower''

''I think I can arrange that'' since they were into this conversation anyway tony decided to go a step further. ''Any change that you would join me?''

''In your dreams Tony''

_Oh, you should know…._

_

* * *

_

Gibbs came walking into the bullpen with his coffee in his hand.

''Boss! Boss!''

''I heard you the first time McGee''

''Right… Ehm.. Well, the director came to see you when you were getting coffee and he wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you right away.'' Gibbs gave McGee a look and then walked up the stairs that led to the directors office. He stormed pass Cynthia who was actually getting started to the fact that Gibbs would walk straight to the office.

''Good morning Agent Gibbs'' Watching Gibbs walking pass her. ''The director expects you''

''Good morning Cynthia '' He closed the door behind him, more likely smashed. His coffee still in his hand. He had a gut feeling that this wasn't just a chat. It was big he could feel it, and he didn't like it at all.

''Director''

''Special Agent Gibbs'' Vance stood there straight, tooth pick in his mouth, and most importantly no blinking. But that didn't intimidate Gibbs.

''You asked me to come up here?''

''I did''

''Well, I am here''

''It's about Ziva''

''What about her?''

''Her liason position is hard to keep…'' After a short silence he spoke again. ''Mossad wants her back…''

''What?'' Gibbs almost dropped his coffee out off disbelieve. He somehow dropped his emotional shield and stood there not exactly knowing what to say. ''That isn't going to happen. Just so you know'' Gibbs turned around to leave but before he could Vance spoke again.

''I figured that you might say that… We are going to Tel Aviv trying to work things out. Pack your bags we are flying out tomorrow, you along with Ziva. And me.''

''DiNozzo is also coming''

''Did you hear DiNozzo while I said You and Ziva and I?''

''It wasn't a question. He is coming. How are you going to tell this to them?''

''From now that is your problem'' Gibbs chuckled and stormed out off the office. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

''Tony! Hurry up!''

''Why? It is not I have to go to work'' Tony came walking out off the bathroom with nothing but a towel. His hair was ruffled and still wet.

''Haha very funny. Gibbs called he wants us both in the office.. Now''

''Did he by all notice that I am on sick leave?'' Ziva walked past him searching for her shoes.

''This is not the time to make jokes Tony. Gibbs sounded very mad. There are some clothes on your bed.''

''You decide what I get to wear?'' Tony laughed. Ziva walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. ''Alright I guess I can live with that for now'' Ziva laughed and walked towards the kitchen. ''Can I at least eat something before we go?''

''Sure, just do it quick'' Tony chuckeld.

''That isn't the first time I heard that''

''Tony!''

''I'm sorry they gave me light pain killers'' Ziva chuckled.

''Get dressed'' Her voice playfully but it was still an order.

* * *

Once they made it to the office. McGee had already go home because Gibbs ordered him to. Even though Gibbs knew that he was with Abby in the lab flirting he decided not to get worried about that right now. How was he going to tell Ziva that they were going to Tel Aviv? Hell, Tony? He couldn't just let his team get split again? No he was not going to let that happen. That was sure. He saw Tony and Ziva walking from the elevator and went sitting at his desk.

''Hi Boss'' Tony said almost sarcastically. Earning an elbow from Ziva, making him groan.

''Gibbs'' Ziva gave a nod.

''So what brought us here?''

''_They gave him light pain killers again_'' Gibbs chuckled and nodded light.

''Your father called Vance. We are losing the liason position, we have to go to Tel Aviv to see if we can work things out.'' Ziva nor Tony didn't knew what to say. They looked at each other closing there eyes at the same time and opening again. As they stood there speechless, Vance stood on the top off the stairs watching every move they made. Eli David was right there was something going on between them. And he didn't like it.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Please Review that would really make my day :)**

**Xxx speedymans156**


End file.
